Schachmatt
by Galaxy2
Summary: Was passiert, wenn aus 'Liebe' Besesenheit wird?


Schachmatt  
  
"Du fragst wer ich bin? Aber Schätzchen, du kennst mich doch. Und nicht nur du. Alle tun es. Alle wissen wer ich bin. Denn ich, ich bin die Frau die den reichsten Mann der Welt zerstört hat. Vielleicht wirst du es mir nicht glauben, doch er war der naivste Mensch den ich kannte. Mit einem silbernem Löffel im Mund geboren, lebte er für den Spaß. 'Problem' war ein Fremdwort. 'Bescheidenheit' etwas für andere. Er dachte tatsächlich, sein Leben wäre perfekt. Er dachte, er könnte alles haben. Geld, Ansehen, Frau und Geliebte. Aber ich hab ihm alles genommen. Alles was ihm wichtig war. Es war so einfach, und ich hatte soviel Spaß dabei.  
  
Doch nicht, dass wir uns missverstehen. Ich bin kein böser Mensch. Ich wollte ihm nie weh tun. Im Gegenteil. Ich habe diesen Mann geliebt. So sehr, dass es wehgetan hat. So sehr, dass ich bereit war für ihn zu morden. Aber er hat mich benutzt. Ich war, wie soll ich das nennen, seine 'sexuelle Abwechslung'? Braucht das denn nicht jeder? Ab und zu eine Blondine im Bett? Und am besten noch eine, die zu vernarrt ist irgendetwas als Gegenleistung zu verlangen?  
  
Ich kann dir von keiner schicksalhaften, ersten Begegnung berichten. Auch gab es nie den Moment, an dem mir plötzlich bewusst wurde: Ich hab mich in ihn verliebt! Wir kannten uns einfach schon immer. Unsere Eltern waren gut befreundet, und der fünf Jahre ältere Frechdachs mit der außergewöhnlichen Haarfarbe, gehörte in meine kleine Welt, genauso wie meine Mutter und mein Vater es taten.  
  
Heute klingt es lächerlich, aber bereits als naives Mädchen mit zwei Zöpfen hatte ich fest beschlossen, eines Tages seine Frau zu werden. Ich malte mir unsere Hochzeit aus. Meine Phantasien waren so farbig, voller Leben....Oh Dende, das ist krank, aber manchmal hab ich mich fast gewundert, warum meine Post nicht an Mrs Marron Trunks Vegeta Briefs adressiert war.  
  
Meine Klassenkameradinnen machten sich ungeniert lustig über mich. Der zukünftige Besitzer des bedeutendesten Unternehmens der Welt sollte sich für mich, ein unscheinbares, flachbrüstiges Mauerblümchen interessieren? Und sie hatten recht. Trunks konnte wählen nach Farben, Formen und Laune. Er war nicht mehr der Spielkarmarad aus Kindertagen, der jedes Mal flüchtete, wenn ich ihm einen kindlichen Kuss geben wollte. Nun war er ein Schürzenjäger, einer, der alle haben konnte. Egal ob das ewig kichernde Schulmädchen oder das eigentlich treue Heimchen - bei ihm verwandelte sich jede Frau in flüssige Schokolade, die nahezu darum winselte, verzehrt zu werden.  
  
Wer wollte sich wundern? Noch nie waren Aussehen, Erfolg und Vermögen so meisterhaft kombiniert gewesen.  
  
Ich wollte Trunks für mich. Keine der ihn umgarnenden Flittchen hatte ihn verdient. Sie hätten ihn nicht glücklich gemacht, ihm gereicht... Das wusste ich. Aber ich, ich konnte ihm die Liebe geben, die er so dringend benötigte. Er sollte mich auswählen, also musste ich dafür sorgen, dass er mich auch wollte. Ich musste zu seinem wandelndem Ideal werden, seiner Traumfrau!  
  
Ich entwarf einen Plan, der auf Reaktion und Gegenreaktion aufbaute, einen, den ich mir selbst immer als imaginäres Schachspiel vorstellte. Oh ja, baby, in Schach war ich unschlagbar...  
  
Ich war Weiß, ich besaß den ersten Zug: Mich attraktiv und begehrenswert zu machen.  
  
Da Trunks seine Freundinnen so schnell wechselte, wie jeder Mensch mit Geschmack bei Dieter Bohlens Musik läuft, konnte ich gut beobachten, auf was er stand. Es waren allesamt zierliche Mädchen, mit langen Beinen, viel Oberweite und einem aufreizendem Geschmack sich zu kleiden. Die Verwandlung konnte beginnen!  
  
Mit meinem Gewicht hatte ich nie Probleme. Genau wie meine Mutter konnte ich essen wie viel ich wollte, meine Linie blieb die Gleiche. Jetzt ging es nur noch darum, alles entsprechend zur Schau zur stellen. Durch das Lesen von Frauenzeitschriften bekam ich ein gewisses Gespür für Farben, Kombinationen und Make-up. Die Röcke im meinem Kleiderschrank wurden immer kürzer, und die Tops immer enger. Nach kürzerster Zeit war ich nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. Nicht nur vom Aussehen her, sondern auch vom Verhalten. Ich war kein Mauerblümchen mehr, nein, nun war ich ein Vamp!  
  
Eins, zwei, ... sechs schwarze Bauern fallen vom Brett.  
  
Hin und wieder fing ich die skeptischen Blicke meines Vaters auf. Es gefiel ihm nicht, was ich aus mir machte. Das kleine, süße Mädchen von früher war ihm lieber gewesen. Doch Kuririn war ein guter Vater, der jede Auseinandersetzung mit seiner einzigsten Tochter verhindern zu versuchte. Vielleicht hatte ihn ja auch das jahrelange Kuschen vor meiner Mutter gelehrt, einfach den Mund zu halten. Jedenfalls sagte er nichts. Auch nicht, als ich nach einem zweiwöchigem Tunesienurlaub mit einem neuem Busen, statt Souvenirs nach Hause kam.  
  
Anfang meines 20.Lebensjahrs witterte ich schließlich meine große Chance. Ich war mit der Schule fertig, und dank dem freundschaftlichen Kontakt zur Familie Briefs flatterte auch gleich mein erstes Jobangebot zur Tür. Ich wurde Privatsekretärin des Managers der Capsule Corporation. Und das war Trunks. Zwar war er damals erst 25, und hätte als Erbe eines milliardenschweren Unternehmens noch lange nicht arbeiten müssen, aber Bulma bestand darauf, dass ihr Sohn so früh wie möglich lernte, mit der Verantwortung fürs Familiengeschäft umzugehen. Sie hat es nie erfahren, aber durch ihre strenge Disziplin wurde sie unbewusst zu meiner größten Wohltäterin. Jetzt konnte ich Trunks öfter sehen. So oft, dass mir vom endlos wiederholtem Anblick bald schlecht vor Glück war...  
  
Zwei schwarze Bauern fallen vom Brett.  
  
Doch es lief nicht alles so, wie ich es mir auf meinem fiktiven Schachbrett zusammengestellt hatte. Trunks war zwar immer nett und zuvorkommend, und ich war mir auch sicher, dass er mich körperlich anziehend fand, aber auf meine gewandten Flirtversuche ging er nie ein. Viel zu spät merkte ich, dass auch das weibliche Gegenstück zu Don Juan bei ihm nichts erzielt hätte. Denn es war das passierte, was kein Mensch erwartet hatte. Der Playboy Trunks Vegeta Briefs hatte sich verliebt!  
  
Prima, mögt ihr jetzt sagen. Es war doch mein Ziel, diesem Player das Fach der Venus näher zubringen. Aber nicht so! Ich hatte mein Leben damit verbracht, ihm gerecht zu werden; ich hatte so viel geopfert, hab auf so vieles verzichtet... Hat je jemand davon gehört, dass eine 20-jährige Frau noch immer ungeküsst war, nur weil sie auch diese kleine Süßigkeit für ihren Traumann aufheben wollte? Ich war diese Frau, und nun küsste der dazugehörige Traumann eine andere.  
  
Das Schlimmste war die Hochzeit, nein, die Braut. Sie war schön, und wie. Zu gern wollte ich ein Messer nehmen, und durch ihre weinroten Lippen fahren, ihre großen, smaragdgrünen Augen, ihre aristokratische Nase... Ich wollte jedes Glied ihres perfekten, südländischen Körpers durchlöchern, und am Schluss wollte ich ihr jedes elfenbeinschwarzes Haar einzeln ausreißen. Doch ein Dolch fiel mir nicht in die Hände, und die einzige Möglichkeit mein Bewusstsein abzustumpfen, war zu trinken. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Getränk, das ich Jahre lang geschmacklich verabscheut hatte, so wunderbar munden konnte. Oder war es der Geschmack des Schmerzes, den ich da wahrnahm?  
  
Eine weiße Königin fällt vom Brett.  
  
Alkohol, Drogen, Sex...Das sind für gewöhnlich die Dinge, die Teenager zwischen 14 und 20 Jahren in vollsten Zügen auskosten. Ich habe stattdessen mein Spiel gespielt, doch jetzt, wo mein Gegenspieler sich zurückgezogen hatte, haben genau diese Laster mit ihren silberfunkelnden Klauen nach mir gegriffen. Zwei Jahre torkelte ich am Wochenende regelmäßig von einem Club in den anderen, besoff mich, nahm Extasy und ließ mich von jedem halbwegs attraktivem Kerl abschleppen.  
  
Fünf weiße Bauern fallen vom Brett.  
  
In der Woche arbeitete ich weiter in der Capsule Corporation. Der Lohn war gut, und die Gefühle für Trunks ließen sich mit den Gedanken an die nächste Feier meistens ganz gut erdrücken. In dieser Zeit ähnelte ich einem Zombie, der zwar zwei Gesichter hatte, aber dennoch willenlos gegenüber sich selbst war. In einer versteckten Art war mir bewusst, dass ich von diesen lüsternen Hunden, mit denen ich mich abgab, eigentlich nicht berührt werden wollte. Aber ein innerer Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus trieb mich dazu, eben wie genau derselbe andere dazu treibt sich zu ritzen.  
  
Wäre ich nicht in diesem Trancezustand gewesen, wäre mir die Veränderung in Trunks Verhalten wahrscheinlich früher aufgefallen. Er arbeitete viel länger, mehr als er eigentlich brauchte; über Chiara, seine italienische Frau, verlor er wunderbarerweise lange Zeit kein Wort; mir gab er mehr Arbeit, sodass ich mich länger im Büro aufhalten musste; aber vor allem hätten mich seine Gespräche über damals, als wir noch gute Freunde waren, und warum es heute nicht mehr so ist, aufhorchen lassen sollen.  
  
Dennoch registrierte ich erst was los war, als Trunks an einem verregnetem Freitagabend vor der Tür meiner Zweizimmerwohnung stand. Ich war gerade damit fertig geworden mich zu stylen und umzuziehen, heute hatte meine weiße Korsage Premiere, und auch das Taxi war bereits gerufen, als ich von einem Moment auf den anderen meinen klitschnassen Chef im Wohnzimmer stehen hatte, meinen Kinderfreund, den Mann den ich so sehr liebte, und gleichzeitig so sehr hasste.  
  
Er bot mir nicht den Gewohnten Trunks-Anblick. Weg war all seine Überheblichkeit, seine Verachtung für alle die weniger waren als er. Stattdessen sah ich einen sensiblen und verletzlichen Teddybären. Wo kam er her?  
  
"Marron...", begann er unsicher.  
  
Als ich sah, dass er so schnell nicht weitersprechen würde, ging ich ins Bad, und holte ihm ein Handtuch. Trunks trocknete sich behelfsmäßig ab, während ich ihm einen Hocker näherrückte. Selber setzte ich mich auf die beigegepolsterte Coach. "Ich würde dir ja anbieten etwas Trockenes anzuziehen, aber leider werde ich nichts passendes haben. Außer natürlich, du gibst dich mit einem rosafarbenem Bademantel zufrieden."  
  
Er lachte leise, über meinen ernstgemeinten Vorschlag. "Nein, danke. Ich geh gleich wieder. Es ist nur so, dass... ich jemanden brauche, mit dem ich ehrlich reden kann."  
  
"So?"  
  
Trunks tat so, als hätte er meinen zweifelnden Unterton nicht gehört."Es ist alles so grotesk, Marron. Ich hab das Gefühl, als hätte ich es verkorkst. Dabei ist am Anfang alles wunderbar gewesen. Ich habe in Chiara meine Traumfrau gefunden, und war glücklich. Aber jetzt...Nichts läuft mehr richtig. Überhaupt, mir fehlt dieses gewisse Etwas, das ich am Anfang unserer Ehe empfunden habe. Obendrein gibt es da noch jemand anderen. Sie hat mich fasziniert, einfach so, und ich weiß nicht wie ich mich verhalten soll. Wie soll ich mich verhalten, Marron?"  
  
Ich hatte das Gefühl nicht richtig verstanden zu haben. Hatte mir Trunks gerade wirklich mit unglücklicher Miene erzählt, dass er seine 'Helena' nicht mehr liebte?  
  
"Marron?"  
  
"Äh...Entschuldigung, aber was hast du gesagt?  
  
" Ich hab gefragt, was ich tun soll. Soll ich das besagte Mädchen darauf ansprechen?"  
  
Warum nicht? Mit irgendeiner kleinen Tussi würde ich schon fertig werden, aber diese Tussi könnte mir mit ein bisschen Manipulation zusätzlich Chiara vom Hals schaffen. Und dann, dann wäre ich wieder im Spiel. Oh Fortuna, warst du auch endlich mal für mich da?  
  
"Sprich sie darauf an. Sie wird dir sicherlich keinen Korb geben."  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
Ich lächelte. "Bitte, wer gibt dir schon eine Korb?"  
  
Irgendwas schalkhaftes blitzte in Trunks Augen. Der Teddybär war verschwunden, und ich sah wieder den selbstgefälligen Ladykiller. Er stand auf, und lehnte sich über mich. Ich zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich hoffe, du nicht.", bemerkte er grinsend. Im nächstem Augenblick glitt seine Zunge in meinen Mund.  
  
Ich ließ sie ohne weiteres rein.  
  
Bum-bum.  
  
Trunks küsste mich weiter.  
  
Bum-bum  
  
Fordernder.  
  
Bum-bum  
  
Seine Hand wanderte an meiner Korsage hoch.  
  
Bum-bum  
  
Riss die Schnüre auf.  
  
Bum-bum  
  
Schmetterlingsküsse wanderten über meinen Hals, Nacken...bis zu meiner Brust.  
  
Bum-bum  
  
Ich schloss trunken die Augen.  
  
Zwei schwarze Springer fallen vom Brett.  
  
Trunks blieb bei mir, und wir kamen das ganze Wochenende nicht aus dem Bett. Ich weiß nicht, was er später seiner Frau erzählte, und ehrlich gesagt, mir war es auch egal. Sie konnte ruhig wissen, dass ihr Mann mich ihr vorzog. Natürlich, schließlich ging das Spiel weiter, und das Ziel war nicht mit Trunks zu schlafen, sondern ihn zu ehelichen. Ich gab ihm Zeit. Sollte er in Ruhe den Papierkram klären, nach so langem Warten machten es die paar Woche mehr oder weniger auch nicht aus. Schließlich besaß ich meinen Engel bereits.  
  
Wir trafen uns oft um uns zu lieben. Es waren leidenschaftliche, süchtigmachende Spiele. Dennoch fand ich mit der Zeit, dass sie nicht genug waren. Ich wollte die offizielle Version, und keine Quickies im Büro. Er sollte sich endlich von seiner Frau trennen, und mich als seine Freundin vorstellen. Drei Monate des Wartens war meiner Ansicht nach genug, und das wollte ich Trunks auch sagen.  
  
Warum zögern? Ich war doch kein naives Betthäschen, das in ihren romantischen Tagträumen hofft, ihr Bärchen würde irgendwann von selbst drauf kommen.  
  
Als perfekter Moment erschien mir unvermittelt ein Vormittag, den ich und Trunks in meiner Wohnung verbrachten. Wir hatten Sex, und Trunks wollte gerade wieder gehen, als er am Bettrand sitzen blieb, und meinen unbekleideten Körper musterte. Seine blassblauen Augen verrieten eine gewisse gedanklich Entfernung. Ich ergriff seine Hand. "Wenn wir erst verheiratetet sind, werden wir solche Momente im Überfluss haben."  
  
Trunks Blick erwachte. Was würde jetzt kommen? Zufriedene Übereinstimmung? Aufgeregte Freude? Liebevolle Bewunderung?  
  
Ich erschrak. Es war nichts in dieser Art. Es war...Bestürzung. Bestürzung!!?? Was gab ihm das Recht bestürzt zu sein? Ich richtete mich auf.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
Er schüttelte meine Hand ab und stand auf, blickte an mir vorbei. Ins Leere. Nicht in meine Augen. Nur vorbei...  
  
Kälte  
  
"Marron, du dachtest doch nicht wirklich, dass das mit uns etwas ernstes ist?"  
  
Ich starrte ihm an. Seine stimme war nüchtern, ohne Mitgefühl, ohne Erbarmen...  
  
Schmerz  
  
"Dir muss doch klar gewesen sein, dass bei mir keinerlei romantischen Gefühle im Spiel gewesen sind. Ich habe nie etwas in der Art gesagt. Ich habe dir nie etwas versprochen. Warst du wirklich so einfältig und hast dir irgendwelche Hoffungen gemacht?"  
  
Enttäuschung  
  
"Ich liebe dich nicht. Ich liebe Chiara. Und selbst wenn ich dich lieben würde, guck dich doch nur an...Was bist du schon? Eine kleine, hübsche Sekretärin? Was glaubst du, was die Leute sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich eine ernsthafte Beziehung unter meinen Stand habe? Sorry, Schätzchen, aber in meiner Position muss ich mich nach der Crème de la Crème der Gesellschaft richten. Und nicht nach ordinärer...Mittelklasse."  
  
Wut  
  
"Es war nur Sex. Guter, aber vor allem leichtzubekommener Sex."  
  
Plötzlich hörte ich ein gellendes splittern. Trunks sah mich entsetzt an. Neben ihm lag eine zerbrochene, griechische Vase. Meine zerbrochene, griechische Vase. Ich brauchte einige Sekunden um zu merken, dass ich es war, die dieses Accessoire zerdeppert hatte. Ich hatte sie nach ihm geworfen...  
  
Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ich fühlte so vieles auf einmal; es schmerzte entsetzlich.  
  
DOMP! Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Er war gegangen.  
  
Irgendetwas nasses lief meine Wangen herunter. Es war diese Art von Nass, die ich glaubte vergessen zu haben, weil ich die letzten Wochen einfach zu glücklich dafür gewesen bin.  
  
Scherben, überall Scherben...  
  
Zwei weiße Läufer fallen vom Brett.  
  
Ja, Marron, heul doch , dachte ich. Es wird dir nichts nützen. Du wusstest es doch schon immer. Du bist nicht gut genug für ihn. Ansehnlich, ja, aber in seinen Augen und den seiner Klasse weiterhin gemeiner Proletarier. Nur weil deine Eltern kein Vermögen besitzen, und du keinen öffentlichen Ruf hast; Trunks hatte beides. Chiara auch. Hätte Trunks diese drei Sachen nicht, sein Geld, sein Image, seine Frau, würde jemand ihm dies alles wegnehmen, wären wir gleich, absolut gleich...  
  
Wegnehmen?  
  
Ich sprang auf und stolperte zu meiner Kommode. Ein paar Akten flogen durch die Gegend, über meinen Kopf hinweg, bis ich es schließlich in meinen Händen hielt. Ein größerer Stapel diverser Unterlagen, alles Belege der Einnahmen der Capsule Corporation in den letzten zwei Jahren. Mit einer kleinen Besonderheit: Es waren die Originale, Vorgänger derer, die für das Finanzamt verfälscht wurden. Ja, die Capsule Corporation hinterzog Steuern, sogar um einen Betrag, der in die halbe Milliarde ging. Jedenfalls seitdem Trunks die Kontrolle hatte. Bulma hätte es nie getan. Bulma war intelligent und vorausschauend; sie wusste, dass es, wenn es je herauskommen würde, der Firma mehr Schäden zufügen konnte, als man je abzuzweigen vermochte.  
  
Trunks hatte dies nicht begriffen und einem untergestellten Laufburschen aufgetragen, die echten Zahlen zu liquidieren. Das war kurz nach dem Abend, an dem er das erste mal zu mir gekommen ist. Ich war voller Euphorie, dachte, die Partie hätte sich unerwartet zu meinem Vorteil gewandt und wäre so gut wie gewonnen. Deswegen habe ich den Jungen abgefangen, gemeint der Chef hätte es sich anders überlegt, und ich solle ihm die Dokumente zurückbringen. Er glaubte mir jedes Wort...  
  
Warum ich die Teile haben wollte? Es war ein Impuls, und es war Neugier. Wie sollte ich sonst rausfinden, wie groß das Kapital der Briefs wirklich war? Schließlich muss er Mensch wissen, was genau er mal besitzen wird...  
  
Ich rief einem mir bekannten Paparazzo an. Der Kerl war auf Skandale prominenter Personen spezialisiert und wusste, wie man eine Story so aufzog, dass sie gewaltige Wellen schlug. Ben Unscrupcess war hoch erfreut, als ich ihm erzählte, um was es ging. Er hatte schon lange auf die Briefs Jagd gemacht, aber die schienen bis jetzt immer die Tugend in Person gewesen zu sein.  
  
Ich traf mich mit Ben in einem kleinem, schmuddeligem Bistro außerhalb der Stadt. Im erstem Augenblick war ich von seinem Äußerem überrascht. Er sah mit seiner Krawatte und seinem akkuratem Anzug eher aus wie ein braver Bankangestellter, als ein menschenreißender Reporter. Konnte so jemand mir wirklich helfen, meine Sache durchzuziehen?  
  
Ja, er konnte. Im Gespräch mit Ben fand ich heraus, dass seine Erscheinung Tarnung war. Denn genau wie ich, erwartete keiner von so einem korrektaussehendem Mann, dass er in irgendeiner Weise gefährlich werden konnte. Stirnrunzelnd beguckte Ben die Papiere, las sie immer und immer wieder durch, bis er sie mir schließlich zurückgab, und mich mit unbewegter Stimme fragte, wie viel ich dafür verlange.  
  
Zuerst war ich etwas verdutzt. Dass ich für diese Story Geld bekommen konnte, war mir erst gar nicht eingefallen. Und das wollte ich eigentlich auch nicht. Ich wollte nur meinen Plan ausführen, und dazu brauchte ich diesen Skandal, kein Geld. " Führen sie ihre Arbeit nur ordentlich aus, dann bin ich zufrieden."  
  
Ben Unscrupcess lächelte wissend. Er kannte Trunks Ruf, und konnte sich sehr gut denken, was eine junge Frau dazu veranlasste ihren Chef zu hintergehen, wenn es nicht das Geld war. Er verabschiedete sich freundlich, und wir trennten uns.  
  
Schon am nächsten Morgen stand es mit großen Lettern in der Tageszeitung: SCHOCK: CAPSULE CORPORATION HINTERZIEHT STEUERN  
  
Und darunter ein reißerischer, sehr aggressiver Artikel von Ben Unscrupcess  
  
Fasziniert starrte ich das Blatt an. Hatte ich das wirklich getan? Hatte ich Trunks verraten, und damit für so ein Aufsehen gesorgt?  
  
BAM! Die Tür schlug zu. Ich blickte von meiner Kaffeetasse auf. Trunks war gerade in die Empfangshalle seines Büros getreten, wo ich an einem Schreibtisch aus Kirschholz meine Arbeit verrichtete. Im Gegensatz zu sonst sah er zerzaust und wütend aus.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Mr Briefs.", begrüßte ich ihn höflich.  
  
Trunks blickte mich irritiert an. Ich hatte ihn noch nie gesiezt. "Lass den Scheiß, Marron, du weißt genau, dass...".  
  
Das Telefon unterbrach ihn. Ich nahm ab. "Büro von Trunks Briefs, Capsule Corporation, Marron Kame am Apparat. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?....Ja, einen Moment bitte."  
  
"Ihre Mutter. Wollen Sie hier oder in Ihrem Büro abnehmen?"  
  
Trunks riss mir den Hörer aus dem Händen. "Ma?... Ja...Ja, ich hab es gelesen... Was ich dazu sage?! Ist doch klar, wenn ich die Type erwische, die dafür verantwortlich ist, wird sie es nicht überleben...Wie bitte? Meine Schuld?"  
  
Ich hörte Bulma aus dem Hörer brüllen. Oh, diese Lady hatte es drauf. Trunks stand entsetzt da, und hörte zu, wie ihn seine Mutter zusammenschrie.  
  
Er legte auf.  
  
"Cancel alle Termine, die ich heute hatte. Ich muss zu einer Sitzung der Teilhaber."  
  
Ich tat so, als sei ich überrascht. "Teilhaber?"  
  
"Ja. Bulma sagt, sie haben beschlossen mich meines Amtes zu entheben, um den Ruf der Firma zu retten. Ich hätte es alles ohne ihr Wissen getan, und so..."  
  
"Das können die doch nicht machen!"  
  
Trunks nahm mir meine kleine Show ab. "Leider ja...Ich geh sofort los."  
  
"Viel Glück...."  
  
Trunks verließ den Raum.  
  
Dieser Idiot! Ich begann hysterisch zu kichern. Es hatte ihn doch tatsächlich überrascht, dass er entlassen werden sollte. Aber das sollte nicht die schlimmste Konsequenz werden....  
  
Die Capsule Corporation war prozentual auf fünf Person aufgeteilt. 20 % besaß Professor Briefs, Bulmas Vater und Gründer der Capsule Corporation. Den Rest hatte er an seine Tochter vererbt. Bulma hatte wiederum nach den Geburten ihrer beider Kinder, Trunks und Bra, ihnen vorerst jeweils 10 % vermacht. Trunks war bereits Volljährig und konnte über seine 10 % frei verfügen, während die Prozente der 13jährigen Bra von ihrer Mutter verwaltet wurden. Weitere 20 % überließ Bulma Alessandro Gervasio, Chiaras Vater, als Chiara und Trunks heirateten.  
  
Als Erstgeborener sollte Trunks die Firma übernehmen, und zwar dann, wenn er eine dreijährige Probezeit als Manager erfolgreich überstanden hatte. Bulma hätte ihm den Rest ihrer Prozente vermacht, während Gervasio seine seiner Tochter überlassen hätte. Chiara hätte diese dann an ihren Mann übergeben. Bra sollte die von Professor Briefs bekommen. So hätte Trunks eine 70 % zu 30 % Überlegenheit über seine Schwester gehabt, und wäre damit Hauptteilhaber.  
  
Diese Testzeit war fast vorbei, und gerade jetzt hatte Trunks den größten Patzer den er überhaupt machen konnte. Bulma würde ihrem Sohn nie verzeihen, schließlich hatte sie ihm seid Kindesalter gepredigt, wie wichtig Ehrlichkeit im Geschäft sei. Sie würde ihre 30% nun Bra geben. Ebenso wie Professor Briefs. Gervasio würde seine Tochter nicht um das Geld bringen, dass sie bekommen sollte, aber um den guten Ruf zu wahren, wird sie vertraglich versichern müssen, ihrem Mann nie etwas davon zu überlassen. Erst ihren Kindern.  
  
Oh, natürlich. Auch dann wäre Trunks noch lange kein armer Mann. Seine 10% der Capsule Corporation konnte ihm keiner wegnehmen. Aber im Vergleich dazu, der reichste Mann der Welt zu sein, war das ein herber Rückschlag.  
  
Zwei schwarze Läufer fallen vom Brett.  
  
In der Capsule Corporation sah ich Trunks nie wieder. Gerüchten zu Folge soll er in einem betäubtem Zustand langsam die Firma verlassen, und zu seinem Porsche gegangen sein, in den er sich dann reinsetzte, und starr vor sich hinblickte. Tags darauf bezog Bulma sein altes Büro, und ich machte die gleiche Arbeit unter einem neuem Chef.  
  
Es verging eine Zeit, in der ich mich verhältnismäßig ruhig verhielt, während die Presse vorzog, genau das Gegenteil zu tun. Der Capsule Corporation Skandal ging durch jedes noch so kleine Käseblatt, und wurde ausgenudelt und ausgequetscht, bis man schließlich das Gefühl hatte, die Leute würden Trunks seine Entgleisung jederzeit amnestieren, wenn sie darüber bloß nichts mehr lesen müssten. Und wie es so kommen musste, bekam die Capsule Corporation natürlich ein überdimensionales Bußgeld auferlegt.  
  
Dann, genau sechs Wochen nach meinem erstem Treffen mit Ben Unscrupcess, rief ich ihn erneut an. Ich beauftragte ihn, morgen mit einer Fotokamera vor der Ruine der längst stillgelegten Ziegelei zu erscheinen. Trunks rief ich auch an. Er zögerte zu kommen, das kurze Gespräche am Tag seiner Entlassung war bis jetzt unsere einzigste Unterhaltung nach unserem Streit gewesen, aber schließlich ließ er sich drauf ein.  
  
Der Abend darauf war ein windstiller, lauwarmer Beginn vom Ende von Trunks Image. Er war schon da als ich kam. Oberflächlich betrachtet immer noch der Gleiche, aber wenn man ihm in die Augen schaute, erkannte man eine Nervosität, die er früher nicht zu besitzen schien. Das Grundstück bestand aus einer betonierten Fläche mit mehreren, zerfallenen Kastenbauten. Nur ich und Trunks waren da. Und Ben, aber dies wusste allein ich. Trunks sah mich ohne jede Gefühlsregung an. "Was soll das, Marron? Warum hast du mich zu dieser Müllkippen herzitiert?"  
  
Ich lächelte. Meine Stimmung war so gut, dass ich Angst hatte, irgendwas würde sie gleich dämmen, einfach aus dem Grund, weil solche Glücksgefühle anormal waren.  
  
" Ich hab eine Nachricht für dich, die unserer beider Leben auf immer verbinden wird."  
  
"Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder Krankes angestellt?"  
  
Süffisanz. Ich hab ihn sein Vermögen weggenommen, und er verhielt sich mir gegenüber immer noch süffisant?  
  
"Ich? Oh nein, Schätzchen, frag lieber, was du gemacht hast. Du, Trunks, der bei gar nichts an die Folgen denkt, und alles von anderen ausbaden lässt. Aber jetzt wirst du die Suppe auslöffeln müssen. Keiner wird die Verantwortung für dein Kind übernehmen. Das wirst du ganz allein tun..."  
  
Stille.  
  
Erkenntnis.  
  
Trunks Gesicht entgleiste.  
  
"Kind?! Aber, ... aber wie ist das möglich? "  
  
"Weißt du, es gibt da so eine Sache. Sie nennt sich Sex. Dadurch entstehen nun mal Kinder."  
  
War ich gehässig? Auf jeden Fall.  
  
Mein Ton arrogant? Warum auch nicht ?  
  
"Aber wir haben doch verhütet!"  
  
" Nichts im Leben ist hundertprozentig sicher."  
  
"Marron...bitte. Du darfst nicht schwanger sein. Das würde mich fertig machen. Ich hab sowieso grad das Vertrauen und Ansehen der meisten Leute verloren. Diese Schwangerschaft würde mir den Rest geben...Auch bei Chiara." Trunks Stimme klang gebrochen und demütig.  
  
Ach, Trunks, du Süßer...Das war es doch auch, was ich beabsichtigte.  
  
"Ach, und was erwartest du was ich tue? ES IST DEIN KIND UND DU WIRST AUCH GEFÄLLIGST DIE VERANTWORTUNG DAFÜR TRAGEN! ICH WERDE ES NICHT UMBRINGEN, NUR UM DEINEN GESELLSCHAFTLICHEN RUF ZU RETTEN!"  
  
Ich schrie extra, damit Ben alles mitbekam.  
  
"Marron, leise..."  
  
"NIX DA MIT LEISE! DU..."  
  
Trunks kam auf mich zu und versuchte mich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ich wehrte mich kräftig, mehr als eigentlich nötig. Schließlich fanden meine Finger den Weg zu seiner Wange, und ich kratzte ihn tief. Trunks schlug mich reflexartig weg. Ich flog einen Meter weiter, gegen eine alte, graue Mauer. Als ich aufschlug, glaubte ich, jemand hätte mir mein Genick rausgezogen. Ich stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus.  
  
TAP-TAP TAP-TAP TAP-TAP  
  
Jemand kam angelaufen.  
  
Ich schaute auf. Trunks stand da und blickte abwechselnd auf mich, und dann wieder auf die sich nähernde Person. Ben, wie ich erkannte. Dann machte er kehrt und lief weg. Dummchen...Was sollte ihm das nützen? Ich wusste doch, wer er war. Und morgen, morgen würde es die ganze Welt wissen! Das er mich verletzte war nicht geplant gewesen, aber dennoch war es nicht schlecht. Nicht nur, dass der Mustersohn der ehrenwerten Familie Briefs seine Frau betrog und seine Geliebte schwängerte, nein, man konnte diese Szene auch so interpretieren, dass er wollte, das Kind sollte angetrieben werden und als ich mich geweigert habe, ist er gewalttätig geworden. Sofern Ben es nicht so mitbekommen hatte, würde ich ihm das erzählen...  
  
Ach, und übrigens: Ich war gar nicht schwanger. Das war nur eine kleine Sache, die ich mir zurechtrücken musste, damit sie in meinen Plan passte. Und ich brauchte auch gar nicht schwanger sein. Keiner hat mich später je nach einem ärztlichem Attest gefragt. Alle Welt war damit beschäftigt mit mir Mitleid zu haben und über Trunks herzuziehen. Kein Blatt und kein Mensch ließ nur eine bunte Feder an ihm. Und weil ich wegen des Stoßes keine Anzeige wollte, galt ich zusätzlich als Heilige. In Wirklichkeit hätte das Gericht mich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit belächelt, denn ich hatte nicht mehr davon getragen, als ein paar blaue Flecken.  
  
Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Vor nur ein paar Wochen war ich ein Niemand, ein dunkler Fleck unter der edlen Gesellschaft. Keiner kannte mich, keiner buhlte um meine Aufmerksamkeit...Oder wie Trunks sagen würde: Ich gehörte nur zur ordinären Mittelklasse. Aber jetzt? Jetzt war ich Gesprächthema Nr.1! Ich wurde veridealisiert und meine Fehler geflissentlich übersehen. Stattdessen bekam Trunks die ganze Schuld zugeschoben.  
  
Zwei schwarze Türme fallen vom Brett.  
  
Geld? Abgehakt. Reputation? Abgehakt. Was fehlte noch? Ja, sehr richtig, seine Frau....  
  
Wider meiner Erwartungen zerschlug der Skandal Trunks und Chiaras Ehe nicht. Sicher, sie war auffällig am bröckeln, aber diese Möchtegern-Mutter- Teresa hatte beschlossen ihrem Göttergatten noch einmal zu verzeihen.  
  
Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt.  
  
Ist im Krieg und in der Liebe alles erlaubt?  
  
Denn Krieg herrschte, unumstritten. Zusätzlich war es ein Krieg, der einzig und allein der Liebe wegen geführt wurde. Aber waren dies genügend Gründe um zum ultimativem Mittel zu greifen? Dem Mittel, das mir mein Schachmatt zu Füßen legen würde?  
  
Ja? Nein? Ja? Nein?  
  
Diese Unentschlossenheit ärgerte mich. Warum hatte ich Skrupel? Hatte sich dieses Flittchen etwa um mich geschert, als sie mir meine lang gemästete Gans vor der Nase wegaß? Nein, das hatte sie sicher nicht! Warum konnte ich ihr nicht einfach das geben, was sie verdiente? Warum zweifelte ich, wo ich doch schon so kurz vor dem Ziel war?  
  
"...muss ich mich nach der Crème de la Crème der Gesellschaft richten. Und nicht nach ordinärer...Mittelklasse.." .  
  
Nein! Ich wollte es tun. Gewissensbisse hin, Gewissensbisse her...ich musste es tun. Es blieb mir keine andere Wahl...  
  
Nach dem zweiten Skandal hatten sich Chiara und Trunks zurückgezogen. Chiara besaß eine kleine Landvilla, die etwas mehr als 60 Kilometer von der Hauptstadt entfernt war und immer dann benutzt wurde, wenn die feine Lady meinte, die Stadtluft hätte ihren babygleichen Teint nun genug verschmutzt. Sie war insofern geheim, dass keine Reporter den Standort bis jetzt auswendig gemacht hatte. Aber ich erfuhr alles von Chichi, einer Freundin der Familie Briefs, und auch meiner. Sie hatte schreckliches Mitleid mit mir, sagte sie, und fand Trunks Verhalten einfach scheußlich. Deswegen erzählte sie mir von all seinen Entscheidungen.  
  
Trunks war an dem Abend nicht da. Bulma hatte ihn zu sich beordert, damit er gegenüber einer ausgesuchten, seriösen Zeitung endlich eine Erklärung abgeben konnte. Sonst war niemand außer Chiara im Haus. Meine große Chance...  
  
Es war schon dunkel, als ich an der "kleinen Gervasio", wie das Domizil genannt wurde, ankam. Ich hatte mir von einer Bekannten ihren kleinen, schwarzen Ford geliehen, und ihn etwa einen halben Kilometer entfernt stehen lassen. Falls jemand vorbei fahren sollte, sehr unwahrscheinlich bei so einem ödem Landstück, wollte ich keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen.  
  
Das Haus lag im völligem Dunkeln. In keinem Zimmer brannte Licht. Hatte sich das Prinzeschen etwa schon schlafen gelegt?  
  
Mit der Alarmanlage hatte ich keine Probleme. Da Trunks sich ungern 30 verschiedene Passwörter merken wollte, hatte er überall das Gleiche. Und ich kannte es. Schließlich habe ich nicht umsonst mit ihm geschlafen, oder?  
  
Das erste was ich sah, als ich eintrat, war ein schwarzes Bild. Lächerlich...die haben für diese schwarzangemalte Platte, dieses 'Kunstwerk', sicherlich eine Menge Geld hingeblättert. Und da soll einer sagen, Geld mache nicht krank. Eine schwarze Platte!  
  
Aber...es passte. Es passte zu meinen Emotionen. Sie waren schwarz wie...ja wie was? Leere? Angst? Oder gar der Tod? Oder fühlte ich gar nichts, und bildete mir nur ein etwas zu empfinden, weil mit einem Menschen, der keine Gefühle hatte, offensichtlich etwas nicht in Ordnung war?  
  
Ich schlich horchend durch die vielen, engen Gänge. Jedes Mal wenn ich eine Tür aufmachte, fasste ich bebend an meine Tasche. Schließlich fand ich sie.  
  
Chiara lag noch völlig angezogen auf der braunen Tagesdecke eines gewaltigen Doppelbettes. Sie hatte ihre Augenlider geschlossen, und atmete leise ein und aus. Wieso war sie nur so unerhört schön?! Selbst jetzt, mit vom Schlaf zerzausten Haaren. Wie hätte ich denn anders gegen sie bestehen können? Es musste sein, ich konnte sie auf keinem anderem Weg besiegen.  
  
Meine Hand glitt in meine Tasche. Ich spürte die kalte Härte des Messers. Es fühlte sich gut an. Zitternd betrachtete ich das funkelnde Stahl. Ja, das wars es. Das war die Lösung. Damit besaß ich die Macht die ich brauchte! Die Macht, die ich nie hatte...  
  
Ich beugte mich über Chiara. Ihr Atem kam mir jetzt sehr laut vor. Zweifel? Nein, keine. Ich hob das Messer und...schrie auf. Mein Schlüssel zur Macht fiel auf den Boden und klirrte.  
  
Klack! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Es machte Klack!, so als wäre mir gerade nur der Löffel aus der Hand gefallen, mit dem ich nichts simpleres vorhatte als meinen Joghurt zu essen. Klack! Unglaublich, nicht wahr?  
  
Dann kam der Schmerz. Durch meinen gesamten Arm wanderte ein abscheuliches Gefühl. Langsam realisierte ich, wer meinen Plan vereitelt hatte.  
  
Es war...PAPA! Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie so einen kalten Blick gesehen. Er sah mich an, als sei ich etwas abstoßendes, widerliches...  
  
Papa?  
  
Ich wollte ihm zuschreien: Nein, Papa, das verstehst du falsch! Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht, ich wollte sie gar nicht töten, nein, das wollte ich doch gar nicht...  
  
Oder?  
  
Ein weißer König fällt vom Brett...  
  
Meine Güte, guckst du geschockt. Aber keine Sorge, ich kann das verstehen. Als du hier herkamst, wolltest du nur ein Interview mit der depressiven, verheulten, aber vor allem verlassene Geliebten des berühmten Trunks Briefs, nicht wahr? Und jetzt bist auf eine, verzeih wenn ich lache, wirkliche Irre getroffen! Eine echte, völlig abgedrehte Verrückte. Ja, du hast dich sogar einverstanden erklärt in diesem grässlichem, weißgepolstertem Raum Schach mit ihr zu spielen...  
  
Ob ich bereue dies alles getan zu haben? Wo denkst du hin?! Er hatte es verdient. So richtig verdient....Guck dir doch nur sein Leben an! Das Geld, die Bewunderer, das Aussehen...Er hat dies alles gar nicht geachtet. Er hätte damit so glücklich sein können, aber stattdessen musste er andere erniedrigen um sich gut zu fühlen. Andere, deren einzigstes Verbrechen darin bestand, vom Schicksal weniger gut bedacht worden zu sein. Nein, es war okay, dass ich ihn alles weggenommen habe. Wie gesagt, ich habe ihn geliebt, aber er hatte es nicht anders verdient. Ich hätte es verdient, nur ich...  
  
Ach übrigens: Du bist Schachmatt.  
  
Nachwort: Als erstes wollte ich meiner lieben Betaleserin Betty danken! ^^ *knuddel* Ich belästige sie immer mit meinen kranken Ergüssen, und sie tut immer noch brav ihre Arbeit, indem sie fleißig korrigiert, kritisiert und lobt. Dann will ich noch anmerken, dass ich natürlich kein näheres Wissen über Steuerhinterziehung besitze. Meine Politiklehrerin Frau Klauke, ein Dank noch mal von hier, meinte, es gebe in so einem Fall wahrscheinlich eine strafrechtliche Verfolgung. Aber ich wollte keine. *ätsch* Gelobt sei die Autorenfreiheit! ^^ 


End file.
